Random-ness Wiki
If you do not know the rules, click here Girwallpaper.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|linktext=Hai. Gaming montage 2.jpg|Random Works!|link=Category:Random Works!|linktext=BLEHBLAGHBLEGH!!!!! *throws up on someone* Gaeporaisnotmuchofasinger.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the fictional characters that wonder around this wiki! Profile_pic.png|EEEuuuuhzzzeeerrrrrzzzzzzzzssshhh|link=Special:ListUsers|linktext=Meet the very community that helped shape this wiki! How many times have you been kicked out of wikis just because you were off topic? Well, this isn't any ordinary wiki. Here, you can discuss random topics, create random topics, even be random yourself! So, here, pretty much, just be random! Hooray for fried chicken! * A SUGGESTIONS BLOG FOR THE MAIN PAGE * Random-ness Wiki has a Mario Kart 7 community! Click here for more information. * Sign here if you hate school. * Random-ness wiki has its own fourms! * TZEH ARGH PEE 4G * TZEH MOOVY * TZEH MOOVY TOO * TZEH MOOVY TWEE * TZEH BUNKA * TZEH BUNKA TOO-POINT-OOOOOH * TZEH ANEMAI * Watch Phineas and Ferb make fun of food! Wind Waker Vote for next month's featured article! More featured articles here. Fluttershy!!! Vote for next month's best character here. (Please note that most of these dates are the North American dates.) File:MarioTennisOpenboxart_copy.jpg|May 20, 2012 for 3DS File:RollerCoaster-Tycoon-3D.jpg|May 22, 2012 for 3DS File:Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_BOX_ART.jpg|July 31, 2012 for 3DS File:PKMN_B2_cover_art.png|Third-quarter 2012* for DS File:PKMN_W2_cover_art.png|Third-quarter 2012* for DS File:LBP Racing.jpg|September 25, 2012 for PS3 * designates rumored, undecided, or vague release date This is last poll's ranking. The question was, "". The results were... There weren't any polls. This week's poll is... If you were stuck on an island and you were forced to play one of the following two games, which would you choose? Link: The Faces of Evil Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show